


Pregnancy Test

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After Framework, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: May gives Jemma some advice





	Pregnancy Test

“Jemma.”

The biochemist looked up from her files and spun around to see Melinda May standing in the doorway of the lab. “Hello, what can I do for you?”

“I just had a question to ask you.” May seemed to have a smirk playing on her lips.

“Fire away,” Jemma replied nodding. Her friend’s smile made her feel uneasy.

“Why was there a pregnancy test in trash of the ladies bathroom?”

Jemma froze, her eyes growing wide. “I- ummm.”

“And don’t try and tell me it’s not yours. Your reaction just proved to me that it is. Does Fitz know?”

Jemma shook her head vigourously. “No. I wanted to be positive before I told him. That’s the third test I’ve taken.”

“And?” May raised her eyebrows.

Jemma gave May a little smile. “All three positive.”

“Congratulations,” May nodded beaming. Then her eyebrows raised in confusion. “So why are you in the lab and not telling Fitz he’s going to be a dad?”

Jemma began to fidget slightly. May had hit the nail right on the head. “It’s complicated.”

May stood there for a moment, and then began to walk towards Jemma. “I’ve got time.”

Jemma ran her hand through her hair and sat down in a chair. May leaned against the table next to her. She sighed and then began to explain. “Ever since the framework Fitz and I have had our ups and downs. Things were going well and starting to return back to normal… So I guess I’m afraid that the baby will cause Fitz be become afraid again. To be afraid of becoming like his father.”

May looked down as her brows furrowed. For a while she didn’t speak but seemed to be contemplating her footwear.

“Am I being ridiculous?” Jemma asked, desperate for some sort of reply.

“No, that’s a legit fear. What would be ridiculous is Fitz actually thought he’d be like his father.”

Jemma bowed her head. “I just don’t want this to set him back. I don’t know what to do.”

May knelt down in front of Jemma resting her hand on the biochemist’s leg. She looked up at Jemma in a way that was unlike her. It was caring and loving. Her eyes were filled with concern.

“Trust him Jemma. Trust yourself. If you two work together you can do anything. Even raise a child. And I’m sure that it’ll be one hell of a smart kid.”

Jemma laughed and smiled. “Thank you,” she said covering May’s hand with her own.

But then May stood to her feet. “Well then, go on. Go find him and tell him.”

Jemma stood hastily from the chair giving May a quick hug. “Thank you,” she said, before running out the door of the lab. She knew Fitz was in the bunk working on some new ideas.

So she rushed down the hall and flung open the door to their shared room. Fitz sat on the bed with paper’s surrounding him. He looked up as she entered.

“Hey Jem,” he said glancing up at her.

“Fitz I have something to tell you!”

Fitz smiled along with her even though he didn’t know why he was smiling yet. “What is it?”

“You’re going to be a father.”

Fitz’s jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. “What?”

Jemma felt her heart pound and the color drain from her face. She could not read his expression. Was it joy? Was it fear? “Fitz, I’m pregnant.”

He removed the papers slowly from his lap. Jemma could hear his breathing quicken as he stood to his feet. Those blue eyes starred down at her. Then suddenly a grin over took his handsome face and his arms encircled her waste.

Jemma felt herself being lifted from the floor. “Fitz,” she shrieked with laughter.

But Fitz didn’t reply. Instead, his lips set about kissing every inch of her face he could reach.

“I’m so glad you’re happy,” said Jemma between his kisses.

Fitz leaned back cupping her face. “I’m not gonna lie. I’m scared my dear Jemma. Being a father is not an easy job. But with you as my wife I know we’ll be alright.”

Jemma let out a happy sigh. “Oh Fitz, I love you so much!”

“And I love you,” Fitz said before capturing her lips as well as her breath.


End file.
